0,001 Percent
by outcaaast
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! End.. "Seberapa besar kemungkinanku untuk mendapatkanmu?" "0,001%" "Baiklah. Akan kubuat kau mencintaiku dan menyesal telah memberikan kemungkinan awal yang buruk. Kau akan menyukaiku 100%" This is Chanbaek. YAOI. Slight Hunkai.
1. Chapter 1

**0,001%**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairings: ChanyeolxBaekhyun**

 **SehunxKai (Slight)**

 **.**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~**

"Hey, Park Chanyeol! Aku menyukaimu"

"Kau siapa?"

"Kenalkan, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"Aku tidak mengenalmu"

"Kita sudah berkenalan barusan"

"Apa kau gila?"

"Secara literal, tidak. Hanya menggilaimu saja"

Hening sesaat.

"Kau beruntung saat ini karena saat ini aku sedang tidak mood untuk menghajar orang"

Lalu namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu beranjak meninggalkan namja gila yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya tadi. Apa-apaan itu? Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang bermuka tebal seperti itu? Menyatakan cinta tanpa mengenal orangnya. Terlebih lagi dia menyatakan cinta pada seorang Park Chanyeol, murid terpopuler di sekolah ini. Populer karena ia tampan, _check_. Populer karena ia kaya, _check_. Populer karena ia anak pemilik sekolah, _check_. Hanya saja dia bukan murid yang memiliki kesan bagus. Dia seseorang yang hobi berkelahi dan sering membolos. Bersama dengan temannya yang bernama Oh Sehun dan Wu Yifan atau biasa dipanggil Kris.

Chanyeol meneruskan berjalan menuju atap sekolah dan meninggalkan namja yang menghentikan jalannya tadi.

 _Drrtt._

Dia merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan hp nya yang bergetar. Ada sebuah pesan masuk.

 **From: Oh Sehun**

 **Kau dimana?**

Dengan malas dia mengetik balasan pesan tersebut.

 **To: Oh Sehun**

 **Aku di atap.**

Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah. Bel berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu tepat setelah ia menolak namja gila tadi. Ini sudah biasa. Tidak akan ada yang peduli apa yang dia lakukan di sekolah ini. Guru-guru juga tidak ada yang sanggup menghentikan tingkah lakunya yang seenaknya ini. Berterima kasihlah kepada orang tuanya yang merupakan pemilik sekolah ini. Juga kepada otaknya yang pintar walaupun tidak pernah mengikuti pelajaran. Dia selalu nomor dua di ranking sekolah dengan Kris yang menjadi nomor satu.

Chanyeol membuka pintu atap sekolah dan duduk bersandar pada pagar pembatas yang ada. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan menyulutnya. Dia menghisap rokok itu pelan, meresapi rasa nikotin yang ada kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

Dia menatap langit dan awan yang bergerak bebas di atas sana. Kenapa hidupnya terasa kosong begini? Semuanya monoton. Bangun pagi, sekolah, bolos, berkelahi, pulang dan tidur hanya untuk mengulangi hal yang sama keesokan harinya. Tidak ada yang spesial. Atau memang ia yang tidak menginginkan hal spesial itu terjadi?

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, menampilkan wajah datar Sehun. Chanyeol meliriknya sesaat kemudian kembali menatap langit. "Mana Kris?" tanyanya singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Dia masuk kelas" jawab Sehun tak kalah singkatnya. Dia ikut mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan meminta api dari rokok Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menyodorkan rokoknya pada Sehun. "Tumben sekali dia masuk kelas?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang menarik di kelas itu. Seorang Kris tidak akan masuk kelas tanpa alasan kan?"

Chanyeol membenarkan perkataan Sehun dalam hati. Tumben sekali Kris masuk kelas. Bahkan jika ada ulangan sekalipun biasanya Kris lebih suka mengikuti ulangan susulan. _Tidak ada_ _gangguan,_ alasannya.

Mereka menghisap batang nikotin itu dalam diam. Tak ada yang merutuki keheningan semacam ini karena memang keduanya bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara jika tidak ada yang penting.

Tak terasa mereka sudah menghabiskan berbatang-batang rokok dan sepertinya salah satu di antara mereka sudah mengantuk. Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya dan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai alas kepalanya. Tidak peduli seragamnya yang kotor akibat berbaring di lantai atap yang berdebu itu. Dia memejamkan matanya dan merasakan semilir angin menerpa wajahnya dan meniup lembut rambutnya.

"Aku pergi dulu" Sehun mematikan rokoknya. Kemudian dia bangkit dan mengibas-ngibaskan celananya dari debu. Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku bosan" Sehun tersenyum miring. Chanyeol hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan kemudian menutupnya untuk melanjutkan tidur. Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan kemudian ditutup oleh Sehun. Chanyeol tidak peduli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan. Ini sudah jam istirahat sekolah dan perpustakaan pasti sepi, pikirnya. Daripada tidur di atap sekolah, perpustakaan merupakan tempat yang lebih nyaman. Sepi dan sunyi.

Sehun mencari spot yang pas untuk tidur dan dia menemukannya. Di sana, di sudut perpustakaan. Tempat yang sangat privat dan tenang. Dia kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja berusaha menemukan posisi yang pas untuk tidur. Baru saja dia akan menutup matanya tiba-tiba ada suara berisik dari balik rak di sebelah mejanya.

"Kau serius, hyung?" Tanya sebuah suara dengan agak keras.

"Ssstt! Jangan berisik, Jongin! Ini perpustakaan!" Balas suara yang satunya lagi.

"Tapi aku penasaran. Apa kau benar-benar menembaknya?" Tanya suara namja itu lagi.

"Hmm."

"Kenapa kau bisa nekat begitu?"

"Aku tidak nekat. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kurasakan saja"

"Tapi itu nekat namanya bila kau mengatakannya pada Chanyeol sunbae!"

Chanyeol? Apa mereka membicarakan Chanyeol? Begitu pikir Sehun dalam hati. Kantuknya sudah hilang. Sekarang dia malah menguping—ah tidak mendengarkan karena mereka berbicara dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan—pembicaraan mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aish, hyung! Kau kan tahu sendiri bahwa dia itu sunbae yang menyeramkan!"

"Hahaha. Menyeramkan? Apa kau takut padanya Jonginie~?"

"Jangan memanggil namaku seperti itu! Memangnya kau tidak takut? Apalagi dengan temannya yang sama menyeramkannya. Yang bermuka datar dan berkulit seperti vampire itu"

"Maksudmu Kris?"

"Bukan. Yang satu lagi, aku tidak tahu namanya. Kalau Kris sunbae itu seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng, andai saja dia tersenyum lebih sering"

"Bukan Kris? Berarti Oh Sehun?"

"Ya, itu dia. Dia seram sekali. Aku pernah menabraknya sekali dan dia menatapku seolah ingin membunuhku."

Sehun menjadi penasaran siapa yang telah membicarakan dirinya seperti itu. Dia bangkit dan mengintip melalui celah-celah rak buku yang ada. Dua orang namja. Dia tidak bisa melihat muka mereka dengan jelas. Sehun bergerak mendekat. Berniat memergoki mereka secara langsung karena mengintip seperti ini bukan dirinya sama sekali.

Dia mendekat dan mendapati bahwa namja yang lebih tinggi berdiri membelakanginya. Sedangkan yang lebih pendek berdiri berhadapan dengannya dan menatapnya sedikit horror karena mereka masih membicarakan dirinya. Sehun menyeringai dan melangkah semakin dekat.

"Dia seperti vampire yang sangat menyeramkan hyung. Aku tidak bohong. Eh kau kenapa hyung?"

"J-jongin, di belakangmu"

Jongin membalikkan badannya dan mematung seketika. Matanya membelalak seperti melihat hantu dengan mulut yang menganga lucu. Badannya refleks mundur selangkah.

"S-se-sehun sunbae" cicit Jongin pelan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Sehun yang memandangnya tajam.

"Kudengar kau menyebut-nyebut namaku tadi. Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Jongin terdiam dan melirik Baekhyun meminta bantuan. Tetapi Baekhyun juga terlihat bingung dan takut karena ketahuan membicarakan orang.

"Jawab jika orang bertanya padamu!" Ucap Sehun sedikit membentak yang membuat Jongin sedikit tersentak, kaget.

Karena tidak juga mendapatkan jawaban, Sehun meraih lengan Jongin dan menariknya pergi dari sana. Jongin kaget dan berusaha meronta sambil menatap Baekhyun untuk meminta pertolongan. Tetapi cengkraman Sehun terlalu kuat dan Baekhyun juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menolong Jongin. Dia hanya bisa meringis menatap Jongin yang semakin jauh diseret oleh Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya mendapati sebuah kotak bekal di hadapannya. Kemudian menatap namja yang memberikannya dengan tatapan bertanya sekaligus mematikan. Pasalnya ini jam istirahat dan seluruh penghuni sekolah juga tahu bahwa atap merupakan daerah kekuasaan Chanyeol dan genk nya. Tetapi kenapa namja ini berani sekali mendatanginya seperti ini.

Jika dilihat-lihat lagi, dia seperti pernah melihat namja ini. Ya! Ini namja yang kemarin menyatakan cinta padanya. Apa dia memang seseorang bermuka tebal seperti ini? Bukankah seseorang jika ditolak cintanya akan menjauhi orang yang telah menolaknya?

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari sakunya dan meletakkannya di sela bibirnya. Kemudian dia merogoh sakunya untuk mencari pemantik api.

Tiba-tiba rokok di mulutnya direbut sebelum ia sempat menyalakan apinya. Dia melotot dan memandang pelakunya dengan tatapan membunuh. Sedangkan yang ditatap malah tersenyum dan kembali menyodorkan bekalnya.

"Merokok itu tidak baik. Sebaiknya kau makan saja bekal ini, aku membuatnya sendiri. Dijamin rasanya enak"

Chanyeol kembali menatap tajam namja tak tahu malu itu. Entah apa maunya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku tidak mengenalmu. Jangan sok akrab denganku" Chanyeol merebut kembali rokok itu dan menyalakan api dengan cepat.

Dia menjauh dari namja itu dan duduk bersandar pada pagar pembatas seperti biasa. Tetapi namja itu kembali mengikutinya dan ikut duduk di sampingnya. Chanyeol menatapnya kesal.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Seperti yang kubilang, aku menyukaimu."

"Dan seperti yang kubilang aku tidak mengenalmu. Enyahlah" ucap Chanyeol sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dengan keras menerpa wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk kecil dan mengibaskan tangannya pelan untuk menghilangkan asap tersebut. Dia kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Seberapa besar kemungkinanku untuk mendapatkanmu?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Ini pertanyaan terkonyol yang pernah didengarnya.

"0,001%"

"Baiklah. Akan kubuat kau mencintaiku dan menyesal telah memberikan kemungkinan awal yang buruk. Kau akan menyukaiku 100%"

"Silahkan lakukan sesukamu karena itu hal yang akan terjadi setelah hari kiamat."

Namja itu terdiam sesaat kemudian tersenyum simpul. Dia meletakkan bekalnya di samping Chanyeol kemudian berdiri.

"Kau makan saja bekal ini. Aku tidak meracuninya, tenang saja. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu, ne"

Kemudian namja itu melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terus menghisap rokoknya yang tinggal setengah. Chanyeol mematikan rokoknya dan meraih kotak bekal itu. Dia berdiri dan melangkah pergi menuju kelas. Ketika sampai di koridor, Chanyeol membuang kotak bekal itu ke tong sampah tersebut. Tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya sendu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pulang sekolah Chanyeol menunggu Sehun dan Kris di dalam mobilnya di parkiran sekolah. Mereka akan hang out seperti biasa di bar langganan mereka. Chanyeol berdecak kesal karena sudah menunggu sangat lama.

 _Drttt_

Chanyeol meraih handphone nya yang berada di dashboard dan membuka pesan yang masuk.

 **From: Kris**

 **Aku tidak bisa ikut. Ada urusan.**

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mendecakkan lidahnya. Mood nya bertambah buruk. Memangnya ada urusan apa sampai Kris tidak ingin ikut bersama Chanyeol dan Sehun? Hell, bahkan jika memiliki acara keluarga sekalipun dia akan lebih memilih pergi ke bar daripada harus melayani kerabat-kerabatnya yang kebanyakan munafik itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di jendela mobil membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian dari handphonenya dan menurunkan jendela mobil. Terlihat Sehun dengan tampang datarnya dan tangan yang memegang erat lengan seseorang. Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat wajah si pemilik lengan itu karena dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau juga ada urusan seperti Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi.

Sehun menyeringai kecil.

"Kau tahu, aku menemukan mainan baru"

"Ck, siapa lagi kali ini?"

"Seorang hoobae yang tertangkap basah sedang membicarakanku"

"Bodoh"

"Dan membicarakanmu"

Kali ini Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya, bertanya.

"Apa ada seorang namja bodoh yang menembakmu?"

"Baekhyun hyung tidak bodoh!" desis namja yang lengannya ditarik oleh Sehun itu pelan. Chanyeol memperhatikan namja itu karena kini dia mendongak menatap Sehun dengan wajah kesal. Tubuhnya tidak lebih tinggi dari Sehun dengan kulit berwarna sedikit lebih gelap daripada orang Korea pada umumnya. Secara keseluruhan, namja ini manis.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Namja ini temannya. Mereka sedang berbicara tentangmu ketika aku memergokinya"

"Jadi ini teman namja gila itu?"

"Baekhyun hyung tidak gila!"

"Siapa yang bilang kau boleh berbicara?" ujar Sehun ketus. Membuat Jongin terdiam menunduk.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dan Jongin bergantian. Ada yang aneh disini.

"Mengapa kau memerintahnya seperti itu?"

"Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang aku mendapat mainan baru?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Hanya sedikit mengancamnya" ucap Sehun sambil terkekeh. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Jadi kau tidak ikut?"

"Kali ini tidak"

"Cih! Aku benci ke bar itu sendirian"

"Ah, aku melihat Kris tadi"

"Kris? Bukankah dia ada urusan?"

"Sepertinya ya. Aku melihatnya sedang mengejar namja blonde dengan mata seperti panda"

"Tao?" teriak Jongin tak percaya.

Chanyeol dan Sehun menatap Jongin tajam. Pertama, karena dia mengikuti pembicaraan mereka. Kedua, karena berteriak sekeras itu. Sadar dipandang oleh dua orang yang menyeramkan seperti itu, Jongin kembali bungkam.

"Ah jadi Kris juga sudah memiliki incaran ya? Sialan kalian berdua" geram Chanyeol.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Makanya, kau juga cari. Bagaimana dengan namja gila itu? Dia tidak buruk juga"

Chanyeol mendelik menatap Sehun jengkel.

"Ah, aku pergi dulu. Annyeong~" Sehun pun beranjak sambil menyeret Jongin menuju mobilnya.

Chanyeol kembali mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Rencananya untuk bersenang-senang hari ini sudah gagal dan moodnya benar-benar buruk sekarang. Dia memutar kunci dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Namun tiba-tiba ada namja yang berdiri di depan mobilnya. Dia memencet klakson mobilnya dengan kencang. Tapi itu tak membuat namja itu beranjak. Chanyeol mematikan mobilnya dan keluar dari mobil.

"Apa-apaan kau hah?" desisnya kesal. Matanya menatap tajam namja di hadapannya. Namja ini lagi. Yang beberapa hari ini mengganggu hidupnya.

"Kau mau pulang?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya dengan matamu sendiri kan?"

"Ah, ya"

"Apa maumu? Kau menghalangi jalan!"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan apa mauku? Aku ingin menjadi pacarmu dan membuatmu menyukaiku"

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam berusaha menenangkan emosinya yang sebentar lagi meledak. Dia tidak ingin menghajar orang saat ini.

"Bermimpilah terus"

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak mau menerimaku?"

"Kau..apa kau tidak takut padaku? Aku bisa saja menghancurkanmu saat ini juga"

"Untuk apa aku takut? Apa kau Tuhan? Lagipula aku percaya bahwa kau bukan orang seperti itu. Setiap orang memiliki sisi baik dan jahat. Menurutku kau hanya perlu menunjukkan sedikit kebaikanmu pada orang"

"Omong kosong! Menyingkirlah dari mobilku!" Chanyeol berjalan kembali ke arah pintu mobil.

"Apa kau tidak pernah mencintai?"

"Cinta?" Chanyeol berhenti dan membiarkan pintu mobil itu terbuka. "Aku tidak percaya cinta. Cintaku sudah lama pergi meninggalkanku dan membawa pergi hati serta kemanusiaanku. Jangan berharap banyak padaku karena aku tidak akan melihatmu. Kau. Hanya. Pengganggu. Ingat itu." Kemudian dia masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mobilnya.

Baekhyun menyingkir dari depan mobil itu dan berkata lirih, "kenapa kau begitu sulit dipahami, Yoda" kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mematung mendengar ucapan namja itu.

Bukan. Bukan karena perkataannya, tetapi lebih kepada cara namja itu memanggil namanya. _Yoda_. Bagaimana namja itu bisa tahu panggilan itu? Hanya _dia_ yang pernah dan diizinkannya memanggilnya seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC…**

 **Hi~**

 **This time I made Chanbaek :D**

 **Just think that this story would suit Chanbaek rather than Hunkai haha**

 **Review please~ :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**0,001%**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairings: ChanyeolxBaekhyun**

 **SehunxKai (Slight)**

 **.**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~**

Tidak terhitung sudah sebulan Baekhyun melancarkan serangannya untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Mulai dari membawakan bekal setiap hari, menyapanya setiap saat, hingga menyatakan cinta setiap bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku? Kau membuatku muak!" ucap Chanyeol ketus saat namja itu menawarkan bekal padanya yang sedang duduk di atap sekolah. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak bersungguh-sungguh ketika mengatakannya. Saat ini dia sedang bingung, dengan perasaannya dan rasa kecewanya.

Dia menepis bekal itu dan membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai. Ketika tak didengarnya suara dia membuka matanya untuk melihat apakah namja itu sudah pergi. Namun matanya melotot saat tiba-tiba ada sesuatu memasuki mulutnya memaksanya mengunyah dan menelan. _Enak._ Baekhyun menjejalkan sesendok makanan ke mulutnya. Tidak sopan. Tetapi makanan itu enak sekali.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?" Tanya namja itu.

Chanyeol diam tak menjawab namun matanya terus melirik kotak bekal itu dengan tatapan lapar. Baekhyun tertawa kecil, mengerti maksud dari tatapan Chanyeol. Dia menyodorkan kotak bekal itu ke hadapan Chanyeol. Tetapi namja itu masih terdiam, seakan ragu ingin mengambilnya atau tidak.

"Atau kau lebih suka kusuap?" goda Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merampas kotak bekal itu dari tangan Baekhyun. Lebih baik memakannya sendiri daripada disuapi oleh namja itu. Dia melahap bekal itu sampai habis. Baekhyun menyodorkan sebotol air yang diterima oleh Chanyeol.

"Apakah enak?"

"Hmm"

"Baguslah" ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa manis.

Matanya menyipit dengan senyum yang indah. Membuat Chanyeol terpana sesaat. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari dia menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang dalam. Namja itu manis, bahkan bisa dikatakan cantik. Hanya saja ia salah memilih Chanyeol yang telah lama menutup hatinya. Sejak kepergian _nya._ Jika saja Chanyeol sedikit mengesampingkan ego nya, mungkin dia telah menerima pernyataan cinta namja di hadapannya ini. Apalagi dengan perhatian-perhatian yang diberikan Baekhyun selama ini.

Yang ditatap bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tengah menatapnya. Dia masih asyik membereskan bekal yang telah habis dimakan Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih akhirnya kau memakan bekal dariku" katanya tiba-tiba sambil menoleh menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang menatap Baekhyun jadi salah tingkah dan menoleh ke arah lain.

"Hmm" gumamnya pelan. Chanyeol kembali membaringkan tubuhnya setelah selesai makan.

"Tidak baik tidur setelah makan, Yoda!" ucap Baekhyun tanpa sadar. Dia tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol kembali membuka matanya terkejut dan menatapnya.

"Darimana kau tahu panggilan itu?"

 _Bodoh! Baekhyun bodoh!_ Seakan tersadar dengan apa yang baru diucapkannya.

"Panggilan apa?"

"Yang baru saja kau ucapkan. Kau memanggilku 'Yoda', darimana kau mengetahui panggilan itu?"

"Eh, itu.. telingamu!"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Telingamu seperti yoda! Jadi kupikir akan manis jika memanggilmu begitu"

"Jangan berbohong! Tidak ada yang tahu nama panggilan itu. Jadi kutanya darimana kau tahu panggilan itu?" suara Chanyeol semakin keras dan membentak.

Baekhyun diam dan memandang ke arah lain. Tak berani untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Jawab aku!"

"K-Kyungsoo"

Deg. Nama itu. Chanyeol terdiam.

"D-darimana kau tau Kyungsoo? Apa kau menyelidiki latar belakangku juga, hah?" bentak Chanyeol.

"T-tidak"

"Jangan berbohong!"

"Dia…sahabatku"

"Apa?"

"Ya, dia sahabatku. Mantan kekasihmu"

"Jangan menyebut nama namja sialan itu lagi!"

"Tidak, aku harus meluruskan sesuatu disini. Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengkhianatimu. Bahkan hingga akhir hidupnya. Dia sengaja melakukan itu agar kau tidak tahu bahwa dia sedang sakit parah. Dia sengaja berpura-pura berselingkuh darimu"

"Jangan bercanda! Dia telah mengkhianatiku dengan lelaki lain"

"Tapi itu semua demi dirimu. Agar kau tak merasa terluka ketika ia meninggalkanmu. Dia ingin meminta maaf kepadamu tetapi tak bisa. Tuhan mengambilnya lebih cepat dari apa yang di prediksikan oleh dokter" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Dia selalu menceritakanmu padaku setiap saat. Dan menjadi sedih karena telah membuatmu terluka. Dia memintaku untuk menjagamu dan mewakilinya meminta maaf padamu"

Chanyeol tertawa miris. "Lalu kau disini hanya karena permintaannya? Pernyataan sukamu juga hanya karena rasa kasihan? Berkata menyukaiku hanya untuk membuka luka yang telah ditinggalkan olehnya dan mempermainkanku saja?"

Chanyeol merasa terkhianati saat ini. Disaat dia mulai memandang Baekhyun karena terlihat tulus menyukainya walaupun telah berkali-kali di tolak, membuatnya mulai mempertimbangkan perlakuannya pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Demi tuhan aku tidak seperti itu. Aku sungguh menyukaimu"

"Omong kosong! Kau menyukaiku yang notabene adalah mantan pacar sahabatmu. Apa kau begitu tidak punya hati telah menyukaiku? Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu dan simpan saja permintaan maafmu itu!"

"A-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

"Lalu apa maumu?"

Baekhyun terdiam sambil berusaha keras menahan air matanya yang diyakininya sebentar lagi akan tumpah.

"Sesukamu sajalah! Aku tidak mau tahu tentangmu lagi. Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol terlihat semakin dingin terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bahkan dia menghajar habis seorang murid yang tak sengaja menabraknya. Hampir saja murid itu mati jika Sehun dan Kris tidak datang menolong.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Kris

"Bukan urusan kalian!"

"Tapi akan menjadi urusan kami jika anak itu mati. Demi tuhan Chanyeol, jangan sampai emosimu membunuh seseorang!" Sehun berkata ketus.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Tanya Kris lagi.

Chanyeol diam seribu bahasa. Tidak ingin kedua temannya tahu bahwa dia begini hanya karena seorang namja bernama Baekhyun.

Di ujung belokan koridor terdapat dua namja yang baru berbelok dan berhenti karena di depan mereka terdapat trio yang ditakuti. Baekhyun dan Jongin terpaku menatap tiga orang itu. Lebih tepatnya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan Jongin yang menatap Sehun.

Chanyeol balik menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan dinginnya dan berbalik meninggalkan teman-temannya. Kris dan Sehun menatapnya bingung. Baekhyun terlihat ragu, tetapi akhirnya mengikuti Chanyeol dan meninggalkan Jongin di belakang.

"Yak, Hyung! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Jongin sambil berlari mengikuti Baekhyun tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh namja bermuka datar bernama Sehun.

"Lepaskan tanganku, sunbae!" teriaknya. Sementara Kris menatap kedua orang itu jengah. Dia memasukkan tangan ke saku dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Jongin yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan Sehun.

Sehun menyeringai melihat Jongin yang berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku 'hyung'?"

"Shirreo! Kau bukan hyung ku, sunbae. Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Kau berani melawanku? Apa kau mau Baekhyun dihajar oleh Chanyeol?"

Jongin terdiam sejenak. Baekhyun tadi mengikuti Chanyeol yang terlihat marah. Semoga saja dia tidak di apa-apakan oleh Chanyeol. Akhirnya Jongin berhenti meronta.

"Temani aku makan" kata Sehun sambil menyeret Jongin yang terlihat pasrah ke arah kantin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maafkan aku"

Baekhyun berhasil mengikuti Chanyeol hingga ke taman belakang sekolah.

Chanyeol tak bergeming mendengar permintaan maaf Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menipumu ataupun menyembunyikan fakta bahwa aku mengenal Kyungsoo. Dan aku juga tidak berniat mempermainkanmu sama sekali"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dan aku juga tidak main-main ketika menyatakan aku menyukaimu" lirihnya pelan, namun masih terdengar hingga ke telinga Chanyeol.

"Kau menyukaiku? Apa alasanmu menyukaiku? Kau bahkan hanya mendengar tentangku dari Kyungsoo"

"Aku tidak tahu. Ini semua terjadi begitu saja. Maafkan aku"

"Cukup. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa darimu lagi. Aku hanya ingin kau jangan muncul di hadapanku lagi" kata Chanyeol dengan hati teriris. Bahkan saat ini dia menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah memaafkan Kyungsoo dan merelakan apa yang telah diperbuat oleh namja itu dulu. Terlebih lagi alasan Kyungsoo melakukannya adalah karena tidak ingin membuatnya terluka dan itu semakin menambah rasa bersalahnya pada namja yang telah pergi itu.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Dan aku menyerah. Aku berhenti saja menyukaimu. Ini sangat melelahkan"

Chanyeol diam menatap namja itu. Ada perasaan aneh melihat namja itu menitikkan air matanya, dan Chanyeol tidak menyukai itu. Tetapi yang dilakukannya hanya diam tak bergeming. Mendengarkan apa yang hendak disampaikan oleh namja itu.

"Aku menyerah menyukaimu yang seperti batu tak berperasaan. Awalnya kupikir aku akan sanggup membuatmu luluh hanya karena permintaan sahabatku yang sudah meninggal. Tetapi kau memang tak punya hati. Awalnya aku tidak mencintaimu, sama sekali. Tetapi lama-kelamaan kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta padamu dan perasaan ini berkembang setiap saat. Terlebih saat aku tahu bahwa kau hanya namja kesepian yang begitu mencintai sahabatku dan membencinya yang telah membohongimu" Namja itu terus berbicara sambil menangis. Tidak berusaha menahan air mata yang keluar semakin deras.

"Saat itu aku menyadari bahwa kau juga rapuh, dan aku berharap bahwa aku bisa menjadi tempatmu bersandar, walaupun kau tidak mencintaiku. Setidaknya berada disisiku sudah cukup karena aku yakin bahwa cinta akan datang karena terbiasa. Tapi lagi-lagi aku berharap terlalu banyak. Maaf karena membuatmu merasa terbebani karena kehadiranku. Maaf karena memaksakan perasaanku padamu. Aku mundur saja. Aku berhenti"

Namja itu berbalik meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak terbaca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kosong. Rasanya sangat kosong. Chanyeol duduk menatap langit seperti biasa di atap sekolah. Sudah seminggu ini Baekhyun tidak berusaha lagi menarik perhatiannya. Terakhir kali dia melihat namja itu adalah seminggu yang lalu ketika namja itu mengatakan akan menyerah dan pergi dengan air mata yang berurai.

Rasanya ada yang hilang, tidak tahu itu apa. Chanyeol sudah mulai merasa terbiasa dengan namja itu dan rasanya ada yang hilang ketika namja itu menghindarinya. Dia masih merasa ragu akan hatinya tetapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia sedikit merindukannya. Masih bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka menampakkan sosok Kris dan Sehun.

"Hey, Park Chanyeol. Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Kris sambil duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Sehun mengambil duduk di sisi lainnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Kau tidak bisa membohongi kami, akhir-akhir ini kau kelihatan murung dan banyak pikiran. Ada apa?" kali ini Sehun yang bertanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

Sehun dan Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menyelidik, membuat Chanyeol merasa jengah.

"Aku serius. Hanya saja, aku merasa sedikit bingung"

"Apa ini tentang Baekhyun?" tebak Sehun.

Chanyeol terlihat tidak ingin menceritakan masalahnya namun salahkan temannya yang memaksanya hanya dari tatapan mata. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya.

"Jongin" jawab Sehun singkat.

Chanyeol dan Kris beralih menatap Sehun.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketika dipandangi kedua temannya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan anak itu? Kelihatannya lebih dari sekedar mainan huh?" Tanya Kris dan diangguki oleh Chanyeol. Sehun tersenyum sedikit malu.

"Kelihatannya aku terkena karma karena telah menjadikannya mainanku. Aku menyukainya"

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tertarik. "Kenapa baru memberitahuku sekarang?"

"Tidak ada kesempatan untuk memberitahumu. Kau kelihatan sedang memiliki banyak masalah. Aku berencana menembaknya akhir minggu ini"

"Daebak" ujar Kris

Sehun menatapnya malas. "Kau bahkan sudah jadian dengan anak panda itu tanpa memberitahu kami. _What the hell, dude_!"

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya dan memandang Kris. Yang dipandangi hanya terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi temannya.

"Kalian saja yang terlalu sibuk dengan dunia kalian masing-masing. Kau dengan Jongin dan Chanyeol dengan namja itu"

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar Kris menyebut namja itu.

"Serius, apa masalahmu dengannya, Chanyeol?"

"Aku…membuatnya menangis dan menyerah"

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya? Kau sudah sering menolak cinta dan membuat mereka menangis" kata Sehun.

"Tunggu, apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kris

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. "Mungkin. Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Ternyata dia sahabatnya Kyungsoo"

Sehun dan Kris melebarkan matanya kaget.

"Kyungsoo?" ucap mereka serempak.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku bingung, ragu dengan perasaanku sendiri. Kupikir aku masih mencintai Kyungsoo tapi aku juga tak ingin melihat namja itu menangis"

Sehun dan Kris terdiam. Tak tahu bagaimana menanggapi.

Kris berdehem kecil. "Kurasa sudah saatnya kau membuka hatimu. Kyungsoo sudah pergi, mungkin kau bisa memulai awal yang baru"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Kris.

"Mudah bagimu mengatakannya. Faktanya, aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Tidak setelah semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi dan perasaan bersalahku yang semakin besar"

"Tapi itu bukan salahmu. Mungkin dengan mencoba memulai yang baru kau bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa bersalahmu. Lagipula, Kyungsoo pasti tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini. Sudah saatnya kita berubah, _dude_. Apa kau tidak bosan menjalani hidup monoton seperti ini terus?"

"Entahlah. Aku butuh waktu memikirkan hal ini"

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik. Ikuti kata hatimu. Turuti saja dimana hatimu ingin berlabuh. Tidak baik menyesal berlarut-larut. Hanya akan membuatmu semakin sakit"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berpapasan. Saling berjalan menuju satu sama lain. Tidak ada siapapun saat itu di koridor depan perpustakaan. Hanya ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dan begitu juga sebaliknya sebelum salah satu dari mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Baekhyun berjalan dengan cepat seolah tidak ingin berada dalam satu dimensi dengan namja itu. Ketika jarak mereka makin menipis, Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya.

Tetapi tiba-tiba ada satu tangan yang menahan lengannya. Bisa ditebak siapa pemilik tangan itu. Langkahnya terhenti namun dia enggan berbalik untuk melihat namja itu. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk menatap namja itu.

"Jangan berhenti" ucap sebuah suara. Terdengar pelan dan letih. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan namja itu namun tetap diam tak bergeming dengan posisi masih membelakangi namja tersebut.

"Jangan menyerah menyukaiku. Beri aku sedikit waktu lagi"

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun, memaksa namja itu untuk berhadapan dengannya. Baekhyun memandang ke arah lain selain Chanyeol.

"Aku masih belum bisa melupakannya. Melupakan Kyungsoo. Aku butuh waktu. Bantu aku. Bantu aku untuk melupakannya dan hanya melihatmu saja. Bantu aku untuk menyukaimu, mengubah 0,001% itu menjadi lebih daripada itu"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Masih menatap objek selain namja di hadapannya ini.

"Tatap aku dan katakan ya. Katakan bahwa kau tidak akan menyerah dan kembali menyukaiku. Aku memang belum mencintaimu tapi kurasa aku mulai menyukaimu. Karena itu bantu aku. Kau tahu, rasanya begitu kosong seminggu terakhir ini. Aku rasa aku sudah terlalu terbiasa denganmu di sampingku. Walaupun awalnya itu sangat menjengkelkan"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berair. Setitik air mata menetes darinya. Chanyeol segera mengusap air mata itu dengan jempolnya. Dan menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun lembut.

"Aku ragu, bimbang. Antara Kyungsoo dan dirimu. Tetapi akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku merindukanmu dan aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Aku lebih merindukanmu daripada Kyungsoo"

"K-kau tidak berbohong kan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar.

"Tidak. Kali ini aku tidak akan membohongi hatiku lagi"

"T-tapi, aku akan merasa bersalah kepada Kyungsoo. Aku baru sadar dari perkataanmu dulu bahwa aku menyukaimu yang notabene adalah mantannya Kyungsoo. Aku merasa bersalah karena telah berani menyukaimu. Maafkan aku, aku sudah katakan bahwa aku menyerah kan?"

Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol tetapi tidak bisa. Namja tiang itu masih memegangnya dengan erat.

"Jangan bilang menyerah! Dan jangan pikirkan apapun selain kau dan aku. Aku sudah memaafkan Kyungsoo dan harusnya aku yang meminta maaf padanya. Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu yang telah menyadarkanku dan mengeluarkanku dari rasa sakit hatiku padanya. Kau tidak bersalah ketika menyukaiku, maafkan perkataanku yang dulu. Bukankah ini permintaan Kyungsoo untuk kau menjagaku?"

"T-tapi"

"Lihatlah aku. Aku minta maaf atas perlakuanku selama ini terhadapmu. Bantu aku mendapatkan kembali hatiku. Maukah kau?"

Baekhyun tertegun ragu, tetapi kemudian mengangguk kecil. Chanyeol tersenyum lega dan memeluk tubuh namja itu erat.

"Terima kasih, Baek"

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk membalas pelukan namja tiang tersebut.

"Umm, seberapa persen kau menyukaiku sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang agak teredam karena sedang dipeluk oleh Chanyeol.

"Hmm, sekitar 55%"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit. "Baiklah, aku akan menambahkan 45% itu nanti. _Wait and see_ " katanya sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kecil sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Ini bukan awal yang buruk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Fin.**_

 **So? How was it?**

 **Maaf kalo ini mengecewakan :")**

 **Ada yang mau side story versi Kristao atau Hunkai?**

 **Tell me your opinion through review please~ :D**


End file.
